


I Never Knew Just What It Was About This Old Coffee Shop I Love So Much

by ouzell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blood, F/F, Partial Nudity, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzell/pseuds/ouzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Kanaya goes to a local coffee shop near her dorm every week, and knows basically everyone else who goes as well. But then she sees a new person there. A girl- who's now there every day. So, Kanaya is curious, and finds herself wanting to know more about this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just hot chocolate, no whipped cream, cinnamon, or marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fanfiction on here, I hope it's not too bad!  
> The storyline is kinda cheesy, but who cares? It was fun.  
> And with that, read on!

Hot chocolate. Mmmm, it sounded like the perfect thing to Kanaya that morning. Of course, hot chocolate is always the perfect thing every morning. So, she had pulled herself out of bed, thrown on some clothes, brushed her teeth half-heartedly, and tromped down the street. The Sun Spot (the local cafe that Kanaya went to at least once a week) was within walking distance, and she knew everyone there by now. She didn't know them all by name of course, but she could recognize their faces and say something like, "Oh yes, that man always sits in the corner at the Sun Spot. He's working on a news article right now." She noticed little things like that. Dorthy, a fellow troll who worked at the coffee shop, always scrunched her nose when she smiled. And Derek, a boy who had been coming to The Sun Spot nearly as long as she had, only came in on the days that Dorthy worked. She wasn't observing these things in a creepy way. It was what she called, 'people watching.' Something interesting to pass the time as she relaxed. So, walking through the doorway that day, she hadn't expected anything different to happen, or change. She made her way to the counter, and smiled at Marty, another barista that worked there. She ordered her usual hot chocolate, no whipped cream, cinnamon, marshmallows, just hot chocolate, and turned to wait near the other end for her drink to be ready. But halfway there, as she was surveying who all was there that day to do some last minute people-watching, she stopped. It was like her brain was Scooby-Doo and Shaggy screeching to a stop in front of a monster.  
Except, this was no monster.  
It was a girl. A beautiful girl. She had porcelain skin, and the palest blonde hair she had ever witnessed. The way she carried herself, almost as if she were superior- no, that wasn't the word, if she seemed to act like she were superior she would seem full of herself. She had black lipstick on, and wore a dark purple dress, just above her knees, with black tights. But what was most extraordinary of all were her brilliant violet eyes. Kanaya realized she was staring, and turned her head away before the girl looked back at her. Luckily she was reading a book, so being noticed wouldn't be a problem. Quickly the jade-blood grabbed her cocoa to-go, and left to get ready for her classes. Hopefully she could forget about that new face at the coffee shop. And yet, she couldn't.  
All through her classes, it felt like that girl was tugging at the back of her mind. Those eyes. For a few minutes she indulged her thoughts, thinking of different scenarios. Nothing vulgar of course, just ways to speak to her. Maybe she would start reading whichever book she was reading, and start a conversation about it? No, that's ridiculous, and kind of weird. Buying her a drink? No, that would seem out of the ordinary as well.  
"Miss Maryam?" Her professor looked worried. He must have asked her a question. She gave an apologetic smile and answered the question after it was repeated.  
This had to stop. It was barely half a day and already it was interrupting her academic performance. So, that afternoon, after class, she returned to the cafe. The girl was gone, but Dorthy was there. Maybe she knew something. After all, you have to give your name to the workers, that way they can call it out when your drink is ready.  
"Dorthy. I have a request to ask of you." Her cheeks felt a little warmer than usual, but she ignored it. "Have you perhaps caught sight of that human girl? The new one." Dorthy gave a sly smile with those bright red lips of hers.  
"You like 'er, don't cha?" And she giggled. Yes, yes, very funny. "Yeah, I've got her name. She was here for half the day." Kanaya looked on expectantly at the bronze blood. "Oh! Her name. It's Rose. She sounds a lot like you, y'know." Rose. For some reason it seemed to suit her.  
"Thank you many times over, Dorthy." And she slipped a couple dollars into her tip jar, offering a smile.  
Now she wasn't just some girl. She had a name. Rose. A blooming flower. Hm. As she walked back to her flat, she thought about that. She wondered why her parents had decided to name her that. She knew by now that humans were named by their 'parents.' Something like a lusus.  
But there were always thorns to a rose. Prickly vines that scratched your skin, drawing blood.  
The next day she would stay at The Sun Spot all day. She would strike up a conversation with Rose. It was now her goal.


	2. Pumpkin Spice Is Too Mainstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:Rose discovers a little coffee shop in the town she's moved into, and immediately falls in love with it.  
> It has a cozy little corner, with windows on each wall.  
> Friendly workers to analyze.  
> And of course, the drinks are great, especially the hot chocolate. 
> 
> But most interesting of all, is a quirky troll girl who comes in later that week.  
> And Rose loves this little coffee shop just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay- a second chapter!  
> Thank you all who have left Kudos! I never thought anyone would even read this in the first place, so it means a lot.  
> I'll try to update at least once a week, but it might vary depending on how busy I get. Who knows, I might even write a new chapter every day!  
> But probably not.  
> Again, thank you, and enjoy the read!

The Sun Spot. A simple little coffee shop, just down the road. It had the usual things a cafe ought to have- a bell that chimes when the door creaks open, a book shelf full of scribble books, comfy seats.  
And Rose adored it.  
She had already claimed her own seat next to a window, in a comfy leather armchair. It was the kind that her grandfather would have in his study, meant just for reading. That is, if she had a grandfather. She didn't have any relatives except her mother, whom she had learned to appreciate over time. It was easier to do this when they were apart from each other.  
And so, coming from New York, Rose was happy to find that it was peaceful here. Oregon was a nice place to settle, far away from her past worries, and closer to John, at least. There was no way she and all three of her friends would be able to live near each other without saving up money for years first. But, this was close enough.  
So. The coffee shop. Rose had gone to it nearly every day that week since she had discovered it on Monday, only going in the afternoon. (She usually spent the mornings sleeping in and slowly unpacking her belongings. So. Many. Trinkets.) Sometimes she would call Jade and chat, picking at her nails lazily. Or she would bring her laptop (though this was only on a few occasions- she preferred to read books) and would talk to Dave.  
Friday was mostly like any other day, other than the fact that she had woken up early that morning. Rose had brought along "Magic of the Celtic Otherworld," (she was studying all kinds of witchcraft on her own) and had decided on ordering a pumpkin spice latte. But when she went up to the counter to get it, it wasn't a pumpkin spice latte, and her name was instead written on a tall cup of what seemed to be hot chocolate. Oh well. Pumpkin spice is too mainstream anyway.  
What she really found peculiar was that on the paper cup, in sprawling looping handwriting- they had spelt her name wrong! Rose- they had spelt Rose wrong. Well, no wonder. The troll at the counter was fawning over some boy and distractedly scribbling names on the cups. The man next to her was frowning and trying to take the orders that she didn't, as well as his own. It was a bit of a mess.  
Since there was a cluster of people crowded by the the door like a flock of chickens, she hadn't noticed the sleepy troll practically stumble in. When Rose read books, it was like tunnel vision. With windows.  
And then she did notice. Keeping her eyes fixed on the pages of her book, she used her peripheral vision to watch the troll girl- who was staring at her. It had been a couple of seconds, the usual time anybody stared at anyone- but she kept on looking. It was like when you unfocus your eyes and sit there staring at a wall. Rose nearly looked up, when the other turned away, and briskly marched out. Parting the curtains, the young Lalonde watched her stalk off, and she furrowed her brow. Who was that? She hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her, really. She needed to find out more; it was a simple investigation- just to rest her mind. Standing up, she strode over to the counter, addressing Dorthy.  
"Excuse me?" If she was going to ignore her work duties, the short-haired girl might as well give her some information.  
Dorthy turned her yellow eyes to Rose, raising her eyebrows. "Do you think you could spare the most fleeting of moments to answer a few inquiries I have concerning another customer?"  
"Oh, uh, sure! Who?" She smiled and her nose crinkled.  
"There was another troll here, she looked exhausted, and was wearing sweatpants." She didn't know much about her, so it was all she could do to describe her.  
"You mean Kanaya? Yeah, she comes here all the time! Always orders the same thing. Actually, her dorm is down the road." A sly smile played across her lips. "She's very pretty. And smart, too-" The man behind Dorthy gave her a frown, and she giggled, paying no attention. "Oh Marty, can't I play cupid just a little?" And she left Rose there, ending the conversation.  
Well, Rose had gotten her answer. Her curiosities could be quieted. And she could go on in peace. But if Kanaya- what unusual names trolls had- was there every day, then that meant Rose would see her again, nearly every time she came as well, even. Maybe she should meet this girl? Become friends. Yes, she would.  
Spending the next couple of hours in her armchair, she decided to read for a bit longer, and then leave. People came and went, and shifts changed. So, she finally gathered her belongings, nodded kindly to Dorthy and Marty, gave the boy who had been chatting with Dorthy earlier a knowing look, and exited the building. Walking the few blocks to her flat didn't take long if she walked with meaning, but she took her time. Taking in the scent of clean air, spinning around with her arms out, even though it felt silly and childish. She felt like she was whirling around in her thoughts. Kanaya. Well, she was eager to meet Kanaya.  
What kind of things did she like? Did she have good fashion sense, other than the messy clothes that she had seen her in? Did she enjoy playing in the snow, or splashing in puddles? Was she a good artist? What was she going to college for? Favorite color? Blood color? Those two were usually the same thing with trolls. Rose had read many books on the troll species, trying her best to understand them. They had been around for decades, treated as any other human would be treated.  
But she was still curious. She had never had a friend who was a troll. Maybe classmates, but each had stayed with their own. It was different at every school and city. This would be a spectacular new experience. 

 

It was the next day- where was this mystery girl? Didn't Kanaya come here every day, and order hot chocolate? That's what she had been told. Why was she so anxious? She shouldn't be anxious. Never had she been this anxious to meet a stranger before. She distracted herself with scribbling down a prompt in her pocket-notebook. The bell on the door jingled, and she eagerly looked up, expecting her- but it was someone else. Patience. Patience, Rose. That was always what her mother taught her, wasn't it? This time the bell chimed again, and she looked up, not quite as eagerly this time. She didn't want to get her hopes up. But there was no need to keep them from rising, because it was Kanaya. In the flesh.  
Well, she definitely did have some fashion sense. She seemed to be dressed for springtime, even though it was mid-autumn. Overalls, a long sleeved shirt, and tights were all she needed to take someone's breath away. To Rose's surprise, she turned to her as son as she entered, and sat across from her.  
They both sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like eternity. Finally Kanaya spoke first, "Hello. Er, I'm Kanaya Maryam." And she stuck her hand out, as if for a hand shake. Rose took it, shaking it firmly, saying,"Rose Lalonde." And the silence continued, unbroken.

"Are you interested in the art of witchcraft, Rose?" Rose suddenly remembered her book, and picked it up, handing it to Kanaya. She nodded, glad for something to talk about.  
"Yes, I'm currently studying Celtic methods. Have you looked into it yourself?" Maybe they had some similar interests.  
"Oh yes, it's a wonderful book, I finished it last fall." The conversation was still prickly. After another long pause, Kanaya cleared her throat. " You know, this is all very awkward." A nervous laugh escaped her lips. Rose laughed as well, but hers warmed the conversation.  
"I would have to agree!" And they both laughed at how silly they were being.  
If someone had looked through the window then, they would have seen two young women, laughing together as if they were old friends. And once they got talking, that was what it felt like. It felt like they had known each other for years. They had very similar interests, and enjoyed the same things.  
Rose was glad for a friend in a new place, and Kanaya was glad to have a friend that she could really talk to. (Karkat wasn't the best of people to start a conversation with.) What were the odds?


	3. Irish Coffee Can Cause Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Upon being stood up at one of their meetings at the coffee shop, Kanaya returns home-only to be woken by a call from an intoxicated Lalonde. Queue worried Kanaya and missing Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so so long since I've added to this- but I'm very happy to do so again! Hope you enjoy.

There are many peculiarities about the world, that is unquestionable, but the one that confounded Kanaya the most was herself.  
For the past couple of weeks she had been meeting Rose at The Sun Spot at least once every couple days, and over that period of time, she had noticed something. She did not want to be friends with Rose nor did she want to act as friends toward her.  
She wanted more. Now, this didn't mean she felt some kind of scandalous level of attraction toward Lalonde, (though there was some of that element mixed in there,) it meant that she had feelings for her. This puzzled the poor girl. How could she feel so strongly for someone she had met but a month ago at most? Weren't you supposed to get to know the person more before rushing the thought upon them? Well now all of these notions were being thrown out the window, apparently. Kanaya felt she had to do something about how she felt or she would simply burst. That was what had led to her taking off from her dorm especially quickly that Thursday evening and trying not to look out of breath as the bell jingled above the door when she stepped in. That day Rose hadn't arrived before her, which sparked a small twinge of worry in Kanaya's mind, but she waved it away. Today was the day for confidence, for a strong stride, for passionate words- for love! Careful now, don't get too excited or you'll start spouting poetry and mushy Shakespeare quotes. But that was what she wanted. Being able to recite Shakespeare to each other and take it seriously, laying in the grass and staring up at the stars, or playing cards together simply to be together. She was getting ahead of herself and she knew it. Absent-minded and blushing inwardly she paid for her drink and sat down in one of the chairs that they usually sat in together. She would wait for the other and when she got there, she would look into her eyes and tell her. Then what happened next would be up to Rose.  
But the minutes stretched on. Kanaya had downed all of her hot chocolate a couple hours ago. The seat across from her remained empty as her hopes sank further. They had said specifically on Tuesday that they would meet at the same time, on Thursday. Attempting to shrug off her dashed hopes, she smiled both to the baristas and to herself as she threw her empty cup away. Pulling on her heavy sweater, out into the world she trod.

Having exchanged phone numbers long ago, Kanaya received an oddly-timed call at four in the morning. Groggily her eyes opened into slits and she picked up her ringing phone, glaring at it as if it were the phone's fault.  
"Hello?" Sleep blanketed her words.  
"Kinya! Heyyyy what's up?" Slurred speech in a recognizable voice.  
"Rose? What in the world?"  
"Look Papaya.... heh I need you to come... come pick meyup..." It sounded like Rose was on the verge of falling asleep- or worse, falling over.  
Kanaya frowned, then sighed. "Where are you?" She could borrow her roommate's car.  
"Jst at the Hrse n' Harse..." There was a clatter and some shuffling sounds and then the call hung up. She just assumed that the girl had dropped her phone. What a mess. But what was she supposed to do? Leave her there, vulnerable? As quietly as she could, the troll snatched up her friend's keys and slipped on her slippers, going down the stairs as fast as she could. The further down she got the faster her heart beat. All the possible things that could happen to Rose started clouding her mind, becoming the only things she could think about and making her want to move faster- to get there as fast as she possibly could.  
Driving to the Horse and Horse was not a long trip, being just a handful of blocks away. Parking the car and holding the keys tightly in her hand, Kanaya stepped out and immediately started searching the area, eyes flickering back and forth, trying to take in every single person around. There were a few men laughing and talking right outside the 'Horse, and a younger man and woman down a few feet, but no sign of Rose. Walking quickly and determinedly Kanaya ignored them as she passed. Up ahead there was a bigger group of people, but among them she couldn't make out Rose. Had something happened to her? Had she been picked up by some stranger? She finally resorted to asking someone where she went, or if they had seen her. The closest most sober looking person was a man that looked about her age. He had some scruff on his chin that could have hardly counted as a beard.  
"Excuse me? Have you seen a blonde girl around here, this much shorter than me and most likely drunk?" She moved her hands appropriately to show how tall she was. Behind him a couple of his friends nearly fell backward, arms over each other's shoulders.  
"Hm? Oh yeah uh, she went that way." He gestured with his thumb to the park nearby. It was dark, filled with things that could easily be tripped over, and trees were scattered about in it.  
"Thank you!" With out another word Kanaya walked briskly into the forest-y area, not caring if her slippers got muddy. "Rose? Rose?" There was no sign of her, no footprints no anything. She couldn't have gone too far in, could she have? What if she was lost and wasn't found until the morning? Well that wouldn't be so bad, unless someone else found her. Someone with horrible intentions.  
She walked faster, calling out louder than before. About to start running, something under her foot caught her off guard. Stopping and looking down, a wave of both panic and relief washed over her. It was Rose's phone- the battery had fallen out when it had been dropped to the ground. Picking it up with new found hope Kanaya kept looking until she saw a shoe next to a tree just up ahead. It wasn't only a shoe but a foot inside the shoe, and as she came up to the tree she saw that the foot was attached to- yes, it was her. Letting out her anxious breath the troll knelt, feeling as if she wanted to cry. The girl was asleep on the ground before her, in a mussed up dress and flats. Extending a hand, she gently nudged her arm, hoping to wake her. Nothing. At least she could get her off of the ground- but upon picking her up she found that there were deep scrapes on her right knee and leg, her hands cut up as well. She had fallen, hard. There was nothing she could do but take Rose back to her flat, (she had been given the address before, but never taken the liberty of stopping by,) and patch her up.  
Carrying Rose princess-style up the steps to the entrance of her flat was not an easy task- making opening the door even harder. Kanaya did, however, manage to finally open the door. To the left was the kitchen, with a little dining area, and then looking down the hallway that led from the kitchen there seemed to be a few doors leading to what she assumed to be bedrooms and/or bathrooms. That was the direction she went in, avoiding the boxes lying around. That was strange, you would expect someone to finish unpacking after being in a place for a month. Not what she was focusing on. After opening the first door that led to a bathroom, the second door revealed a bedroom. Of course it was Rose's bedroom, the third door not having been opened. Kanaya wasn't a snooper by any means, (no matter how tempting.) Resting the girl gently on the bed, she immediately rushed to the bathroom to wet some tissues and find some bandages- and succeeding. Cleaning up the wounds was simple, but changing Rose into pajamas or at least something more comfortable would prove a most embarrassing and difficult task. Finding some pajama pants and a worn out T-shirt, the Maryam steeled herself. 'Come now, Maryam! It's not anything intimate. Pull yourself together.' Lalonde being fast asleep, she sat her up and started to very gently unzip the dress in the back. Piece of cake. Laying her back down, she moved to pulling the dress off from the bottom- it easily slid off of the other's body and onto the floor. The next part was what brought a green blush to her cheeks. The bra and underwear Rose was wearing were purple and lacy- but seeing one's undergarments felt like an intrusion. She consoled herself by saying that this was a different circumstance. Rose needed her help- she was only doing everything she could to do so. Putting Rose in the worn out t-shirt and pajama pants, the warmth in her cheeks cooled. Pulling back the covers and laying the blonde girl under them, she smiled. A job well done, and a peacefully sleeping Rose in her bed. Kanaya stepped back and folded the discarded garments carefully, setting them down on a nearby armchair. The couch in the living area was where she would sleep that night. She felt that she couldn't just leave- that would be rude, (there were also some internal feelings of wanting to stay.) So she did, slippers neatly set on the ground next to the sofa and legs curled up beneath a heavy wool blanket.


End file.
